onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Love Doesn't Stand a Chance
|Écrit=Alan Zachary Michael Weiner |Interprète=Lana Parrilla |Année=2017 |Personnages liés=Reine Regina Grincheux Geppetto Veuve Lucas }} Love Doesn't Stand a Chance est la troisième chanson de l'épisode musical de Once Upon a Time. Contexte Agacée d'entendre tout le Royaume enchanté fanfaronner joyeusement, la Méchante Reine se met à son tour à chanter son ressentiment. Paroles Reine Regina : So… the Charmings think their love is strong enough to defeat me? Well, there's one thing they don't know… Mirror, mirror Could not be clearer That love is a waste of time I'm here to tell you With love's magic spell You cannot match the power of mine. Once I loved and once I learned Love is weakness Love will leave you burned… Down with love Down with hope Don't need blind faith To cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn't stand a chance. Love doesn't stand a chance! Mirror, mirror, the time draws nearer For me to enact my curse Those happy feelings That send them reeling Will soon become the reverse! Down with love Down with hope Don't need blind faith To cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn't stand a chance. Love doesn't stand a chance! Stole my shot at one true love That's what she did to me Now that little bitch will wish She never ever knew me! Down with love Down with dreams Down with goodness's schemes Gonna rip the song right from their hearts Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Watch my curse kill romance Oh, love doesn't stand a chance No, no, love doesn't stand a chance! officielle : Comme ça, les Charmant croient que leur amour est assez fort pour me vaincre ? Mais, il y a juste un détail qu'ils ignorent. Miroir, ô mon miroir Tu peux me croire L'amour ne sert à rien Sache que le pouvoir de l'amour N'est rien face au mien Jadis j'ai aimé, mais j'ai appris Que l'amour consume et affaiblit à bas l'amour à bas l'espoir ! Tout ça est illusoire Autant que ces chansons dans mon cœur J'ai les pouvoirs dont j'ai besoin Pour mes sombres desseins Parfois l'amour s'avance Mais l'amour n'a aucune chance L'amour n'a aucune chance Miroir, ô mon miroir Tu vas bientôt me voir Lancer mon sort Ces beaux sentiments Qui les rendent gnangnan Seront source de désaccord à bas l'amour à bas l'espoir ! Tout ça est illusoire Autant que ces chansons dans mon cœur J'ai les pouvoirs dont j'ai besoin Pour mes sombres desseins Parfois l'amour s'avance Mais l'amour n'a aucune chance L'amour n'a aucune chance J'ai perdu mon grand amour C'est elle qui a tout gâché Maintenant cette garce va regretter De m'avoir rencontrée à bas l'amour à bas les rêves à bas les projets mièvres J'arracherai cette chanson de leurs cœurs J'ai les pouvoirs dont j'ai besoin Pour mes sombres desseins Voyez mon sort tuer la romance L'amour n'a aucune chance Non, l'amour n'a aucune chance ! Anecdotes * À l'origine, uniquement sept chansons étaient planifiées. Celle-ci ainsi que la précédente The Queen Sings, qui formaient une seule et unique chanson, furent séparées en deux morceaux distincts. C'est pour cette raison que les personnages sont les mêmes. Vidéos thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px Références en:Love Doesn't Stand a Chance